


пока закипает чайник

by vincentplsno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mystical Creatures, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno
Summary: Пока закипает чайник, можно много всего успеть.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 11





	пока закипает чайник

**Author's Note:**

> давайте все просто на секундочку забудем, что мир полон дерьма и представим, что есть любовь и легкость 
> 
> все еще сеттинг монстра (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4226574)  
> плейлист: https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist353564880_67

Пока закипает чайник, можно много всего успеть.

Главное - знать, что и как делать.

В какой последовательности.

Тут очень важна отработанная годами система, понимаете?

Пять минут. Это целых триста секунд. Просто куча свободного времени, если так подумать. Особенно, когда пропустил все будильники и потом долго не мог выбраться из теплой постели. Тут нельзя размениваться на всякие бесполезности. На влипание в кафельный кухонный фартук, изъеденный трещинами, например, или опасно горячий поток пара, бьющий из чайного носика, или пузырьки кипящей воды через мерную стекляшку в боковине.

Раньше на эти пять минут у Дайшо был расписан план.

Простой и лаконичный. Хороший такой план для типичной такой жизни. Идеально ложащийся в отработанную систему, понимаете.

Вода долго вливается тонкой струйкой в полость, бесконечно тянется из фильтрованного краника и-

Обратный отсчет начинается после того, как вдавливаешь залипающую кнопку старого синего чайника (с третьего раза), и она загорается красным. Дальше - все по схеме.

Включить телевизор на национальный канал с утренним эфиром новостей, прибавить громкость - чтобы было слышно даже в ванной. Трескотня приятной ведущей заполнит лишнее пространство квартиры и даст сосредоточиться. Отличный информационный фон. Плюс, прогноз погоды. Плюс, есть на кого огрызнуться если что.

Пока секундные стрелки наматывают свои обороты на циферблате старых настенных часов в коридоре, Дайшо успевает умыться. Окунается весь сразу - с головой под холодную струю воды - и ждет, пока от затылка к челюсти не начнет расползаться костяное онемение. Это всегда б-бодрит.

Оранжевая щетка, мятная паста - чистка зубов (и клыков). Хмурое нечто из запыленного зеркала пялится бесконечно угрюмо, капая мокрыми волосами-сосульками на футболку. Напоследок непременно нужно оскалиться неприветливому уроду и отсалютовать средними пальцами. А то чо он.

Обратно в кухню - и можно еще успеть выкурить первую сигарету.

Дайшо всегда успевал. Лез в карман спальных штанов в красную клетку, вытягивал мятую пачку и, облокотившись бедром о стойку - напротив чайника - прикуривал. Зажав фильтр в зубах, чтобы освободить руки, лез за любимой черной кружкой и жестяной коробкой чая. За настоящей цейлонского заваркой, потому что в положении Дайшо пить пакетированный кошмар равносильно смертоубийству.

Три чайные ложки рассыпчатого черного - в стеклянный пузатый заварник, две сильные затяжки - бычок в пепельницу. Диньк - закипел. Вот так и начинался новый день

Раньше, до появления в этой квартире Конохи Акинори, у Дайшо был расписан план на время, пока закипает чайник. Теперь пять минут между включением и выключением всегда протекали по-разному.

План Дайшо идет трещинами.

Коноха вливается незаметно, втискивается. Меняет правила игры в свою пользу и, в конце концов, приживается.

В квартире теперь стоит непривычная тишина - Коноха не любит по утрам смотреть новости - предпочитает узнавать из ленты Твиттера и зачитывать забавные заголовки вслух. Сугуру не возражает.

Он влюблен в этот маленький ритуал.

В духе Конохи - поедание вчерашнего торта прямо с подставки, стоя над раковиной. Ни капельки не смущаясь, что все лицо и руки по локоть в креме.

Кухонный шкафчик заполняют бумажные коробки всех расцветок и торговых марок. Коноха пьет пакетированный фруктовый чай с молоком и сахаром, совершенно не замечая, как передергивает Дайшо от ужаса.

Иногда Коноха просто обнимает его сзади. Или подлезает под бок, и они стоят так, влипнув в друг друга, слушая бурление воды. Сугуру закрывает глаза и растворяется в теплом спокойствии. Вместе с распластанными по спине пальцами приходит ощущение наполненности. Сугуру чувствует себя целым.

В первый раз было очень странно осознавать, что тратить полезные минуты на это весьма и весьма приятно.

Опытным путем выяснилось, что очень неплохо можно все это время проваляться в кровати.

\- Пойдем полежим пока, а, - как-то утром спрашивает Коноха, стоя босиком на кафельном полу в кухне. Он перетаптывается с одной ноги на другую, забавно шлепая голыми пятками и кутаясь в старую застиранную толстовку.  
\- У тебя тут так холодно.

Дайшо устанавливает чайник на базу и глядит на Акинори задумчиво - старый план все еще существовал хотя бы чисто гипотетически.

Коноха крупно дрожит плечами и смотрит из-под растрёпанных волос хмуро.

Зимой на кухне и правда холодно, справедливо замечает Дайшо, особенно по утрам, особенно босиком на выстуженном полу. Озноб Конохи передается через касание мурашками, дыбящими волосы на руках и под затылком.

\- Давай полежим, - идет на уступку Сугуру, представляя, как они поглубже зароются в пуховые одеяла, переплетаясь руками и ногами и согревая друг друга. Как горячее дыхание Конохи будет теплить ему лоб, а он сможет уткнуться носом ему в шею и вдыхать его запах.

(Сугуру так нравится как пахнет утренний Акинори: сном и теплом).

Всего-то пять минут, соглашается Дайшо. Подумаешь.

Они так и заснули снова, уткнувшись друг в друга.

Следующим утром Коноха задумчиво зависает над тремя полупустыми коробками хлопьев и Дайшо не может удержаться - зарисовывает его профиль прямо на коробке из-под пиццы.

Коноха еще долго посмеивается, рассматривая набросок, сделанный синей шариковой ручкой. Но потом бережно отрывает этот край и убирает в кухонный ящик под полотенца. Дайшо примечает это украдкой и бережно сохраняет в памяти.

Никогда нельзя было угадать, что учудит спросонок Коноха. 

Он мог наскочить бурей, вдавливая в столешницу. Накрыть поцелуем, быстрым и сразу глубоким. И засунуть руку в спальные штаны, сдавливая проснувшийся член. И продолжать целовать, прихватывая и всасывая язык, покусывая и оттягивая нижнюю губу. А Дайшо только оставалось бы цепляться за каменные края, падая в яркий водоворот, где смешивалось красное и белое от ласкающего неба чужого языка и горячей крепкой хватки, сжимающей мокрую головку.

Реальность начинается с хлопком поясной резинки по животу и теплому вздоху куда-то под подбородок. Дайшо опускает задранную к шкафчику голову, отхватывая внезапную ноющую боль в затылке. Коноха с довольной ухмылкой моет руки справа и бодро подмечает:  
\- О, закипел.

Коноха мог подробно расписывать, что ему приснилось и воспроизводить анализ сновидения по Фрейду прямо в режиме онлайн. Дайшо обычно угрюмо молчит в такие моменты, потому что утром коммуникативный скилл дает сбой. Иногда он может себе позволить вбросить ехидное замечание в ответ на особо идиотскую логическую цепочку, и тогда Акинори непременно бьет его в плечо со смехом и говорит, что он абсолютный придурок. А потом снова целует. И это тот самый тягучий утренний поцелуй еще до того, как почистишь зубы - ужасный и прекрасный. Очень острый и неприятный на вкус, но до безумия нежный. При всем кошмаре, Дайшо обожает мысль, что поцелуй – первое важное действие, которое они делают в начале дня. Мысль об этом скручивает ему желудок.  
Дайшо плохо даются воспоминания о том, как он жил до этого самого утра.  
Тяжело вспоминается, как его утро начиналось с чашки чая и сигареты. Потому что сейчас его заставляют есть хлопья, кашу или блинчики. Потому что сейчас ему рассказывают новости, и он их слушает. Потому что сейчас есть кое-что, что дает понять: каждый день абсолютно неповторим и заслуживает воспоминание, а не пересекающую черту на календаре, прицепленном магнитами к дверце холодильника.  
Дайшо не хочется терять это новое и временами просто ужасающее, что привносит с собой Акинори.  
Ему страшно признаться, но он не хочет снова вспоминать и возвращаться к отработанной и удобной системе. 

Коноха сидит на стуле, поставив одну ногу на сидушку и опустив на поднятое колено подбородок. Розовощекий, встрепанный со сна и завернутый в полосатый плед, он похож на милого хомячка. Сугуру наблюдает, как солнечный свет пробивается сквозь кухонные занавески и путается желтыми пятнышками в пшеничных прядях на затылке Акинори. Это, наверное, самое красивое, что он видел в жизни. А ведь он смотрел оригиналы Боттичелли в Италии.  
В сумеречной голубизне раннего утра это все кажется чем-то волшебным, чем-то невероятным и магически завораживающим. Чем-то, что точно имеет отношение к Конохе.  
Сугуру разворачивается на своем табурете к плите, поджигает ближнюю газовую конфорку и прикуривает от нее сигарету, туша огонь. 

Чайник начинает шуметь чуть громче, а Коноха чуть хмурится, продолжая рассказывать свой сон:  
\- А потом я полетел, понимаешь. То есть, не на крыльях, а, просто очень быстро разбежался и…

Ментоловый дым обжигает горло и выстуживает легкие. Дайшо ухмыляется.

\- … потом я чуть приподнялся над землей, несясь вперед. А над оградой меня ждал ты. 

Коноха вздыхает и трет переносицу. Рядом с ним стоит огромная голубая чашка, из которой выглядывает хвост чайного пакетика с шоколадным вкусом. Рядом стоит пакет молока. 

\- Мы уже давно вместе. – Говорит Дайшо, затягиваясь:  
\- Давай поженимся, что ли. 

Он собирался сделать это не так, не сейчас, по-другому. 

Но…

Но. 

Коноха замирает, смотрит недоверчиво. Дергает головой и строит сложное выражение лица.

\- А? – Говорит он. Левая бровь подскакивает вверх, вертикальная морщина разрезает лоб. 

Чайник гудит сильнее, можно расслышать как в его нутре кипит и бурлит горячая вода. 

С треском тлеет сигарета.

На Дайшо вдруг накатывает. Может так действует нежный свет восходящего солнца, может утренняя тишина квартиры. Может это все доверчивый Коноха, совершенно беззаботно развалившийся у него дома, завернутый в его плед. 

Почему-то он уверен, как никогда, в том, что чувствует. Что странно, уверен даже в том, что момент подходящий. Даже ущербный ссыкливый голос не скулит в глубине о том, что это по-мудацки, и лучше бы Конохе бежать отсюда подальше. 

Наверное, все потому, что нерегулярная и спонтанная жизнь с Конохой всегда кажется идеальной. Такой, как надо. Как будто он не знал, но так и должно быть. 

Ничто не вызывает отторжения, негодования и неприязни. 

Даже ублюдочный химозный чай кажется на своем месте, идеально вписывается рядом с железными расписными банками Дайшо. 

\- Выйдешь за ме-

\- Да! - Выпаливает Коноха, подаваясь вперед. Плед спадает с его плеча, оголяя нежную голую кожу в вырезе футболки. Глаза у него горят и выглядит он так же, как на корпоративной викторине, выкрикивая ответы на вопросы раньше остальных. 

Стул с грохотом падает, когда Коноха резко с него срывается. 

В следующую секунду Дайшо вбивают спиной в столешницу. На колени опускается знакомая тяжесть. Сигаретный дым застревает в горле, когда ему выкручивают волосы на затылке. 

\- Если ты так пошутил, я тебя убью, - предупреждает Коноха. 

У него пылают щеки и сияют глаза. И он так восхитительно прекрасен, переполненный чувствами и бурлящий счастьем. Коноха светится изнутри, улыбаясь как идиот.

Дайшо вдруг осознает, что Коноха так выглядит из-за него. 

И что это взаимно. 

И что…

Диньк.


End file.
